Cherry Blossoms and Rose Buds
by HanaFlows23
Summary: What is one to do when your adorable little sibling is a MC? Come and see how Bara Haruno goes through life with her little sister, Sakura. Series of one-shots. OC!Big Sister. (Better description in first chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the related franchise. Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Hello! First Naruto fanfiction. I hope it's not too rough lol. This story will be oneshots focusing on the OC, Haruno Bara, and her adventures of being the big sister to Sakura. It will jump throughout the timeline once Sakura joins Team 7, but that won't be for a few chapters.

Is there anyone you'd like Bara should meet in upcoming chapters? Will Sakura be a sweet angel, or will the terrible twos hit with a vengence?

Feel free to review and share your thoughts! I'm very open to constructive criticism and improvement.

Okay, done rambling. ^-^ Onto the story!

* * *

 **1\. New Life**

 _Late March, Year XX85 AS (After Sage)_

Out in the streets of Konoha, the warmth of noon died down to lukewarm spring temperatures as three p.m. rolled around. The crowds went on with their business, and various businesses cleaned up after midday crowds to prepare for the evening.

It was a time of peace for the village, as it has been since the end of the last Great Shinobi War.

Due to the peace, an influx of new life has fallen upon the village. Such is the case with the young Haruno family.

 _(Konoha General Hospital)_

Large green eyes blinked, transfixed on the strange sight in front of them. Little hands gripped the edge of the high bed, standing on tip-toes to get a better glimpse at the small bundle causing all the ruckus.

On the bed, a tired yet satisfied blonde woman sat up, propped against pillows. Despite her fatigue, she was smiling brightly down at the babe swaddled in her arms. At her side, her husband sat, pride and happiness rolling off in waves as he looked upon the scene. His dark pink hair was disheveled and his right hand was bandaged (his  
wife had a crushing grip), but his satisfaction was palpable.

The overall peace of the situation, while comforting, was confusing to the second youngest occupant of the room. Green eyes flicked from the man to the woman, then to the bundle, wondering how this all fit together.

In the late hours of the previous night, young Haruno Bara woke up to an excited atmosphere…

-15 hours prior-

 _(Haruno residence)_

"…-get anything Mebuki?" A male voice broke through the fog of sleep.

"That's everyth…. -ould be false alarm…" A female voice responded after a moment's pause.

Bara rolled over in her bed, tugging her blanket higher. She continued to doze. Or so she tried.

A large, warm hand gently shook the little girl. "Wake up my flower," the deep voice called out gently. "Your little sibling's coming."

Bara cracked open an eye, letting out a confused mumble in response. Hizashi laughed, sliding the covers back to wake up the half-asleep child.

At the change in temperature, the five year old grumbled as she was pulled further from sleep.

"Yes, I'm a terrible, cruel man." He laughed slightly, picking up the child. Striding over to her closet, he quickly changed the drowsy child and walked them downstairs to where his pregnant wife waits by the front door.

Mebuki grinned at the disheveled head of hair peeking over her husband's shoulder, only to grimace slightly as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Maybe not a false alarm…" she grunted out as her husband came to her side, one arm full of half-awake child, the other carrying pre-packed bags.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Kizashi suddenly zeroed in on her, his voice picking up the panicked tone new fathers tend to have. Unconsciously, he squeezed the child in his arms to him suddenly, causing a little squeak to leave her.

After taking a breath once the contraction passed, Mebuki stared blankly at her husband before snorting lightly and encouraging him to release the fully awake little girl, eventually taking her hand as they left the house.

Bara buried her chin and mouth into her jacket as an early morning breeze blew through. Mebuki softly squeezed the girl's small hand, smiling down at her.

"Are you excited to meet the baby?" She asked the child, her free hand resting on her swollen stomach as they walked to the hospital.

Bara's eyes snapped from the early morning night sky to Mebuki's, excitement making her bounce as they turned a corner. "What? Baby? Where?!" She held the woman's hand with both her little ones. "May I hold her?"

Kizashi, walking on the other side of the suddenly energetic child, bent down slightly to waggle a finger in the child's face. "Her? Who says it won't be a boy, gallant and handsome like his father?" He grinned, flourishing his free arm as if to present his being.

Both woman and child grinned and giggled at him.

"I jus' know." Bara said matter of factly. She waggled her little index finger back up at the man. "The baby'll be pretty like us."

Mebuki laughed outwardly then as her husband's expression became dejected. "Of course," she said, continuing Bara's thought. "With a Kaa-san as flawless as myself and the cutest onee-chan ever, it's no guess." She waved her hand as if to brush of Kizashi's "non-sense".

The man could only grumble as the small family walked into the lobby of the hospital. At the front desk, the nurse brought over a wheelchair just as another contraction hit Mebuki.

From there, Mebuki was quickly signed in and placed into a room to wait out the labor process. Despite being civilians, the hospital had one General Maternity ward. This way, OB-GYN services are offered to all expecting mothers in the village, civilian or shinobi.

This will lead to ten hours of labor, two hours of groaning and screaming, and an additional hour of Kizashi getting his hand bandaged before Bara's allowed into the room.

-Present Time-

Bara continued to stare, wondering what the baby looked like. After a kind nurse brought her and Kizashi in from the waiting area, the man wasted no time in sitting beside his wife, leaning forward excitedly and speaking softly to the bundle.

With a pout on her lips, Bara turned to the man and patted his thigh. Looking down at the pouting girl, Kizashi rubbed his neck abashedly at her ire. Apologizing for his distraction, he leaned down and held her in his lap so she was level with the bed.

Mebuki smiled gently at Bara, encouraging her to lean forward. She adjusted the bundle, rewarding the five year old a look at the baby.

"Bara…" Her voice was soft and warm, filled with love. "This is Sakura, your little sister." She looked from the tiny baby to look at the child's reaction. "Say hello." She smiled widely, inviting Bara to get closer.

Bara's breath caught in her throat, catching onto the quiet, peaceful atmosphere. She barely noticed Kizashi rubbing her back encouragingly as she absorbed the image of the newborn.

At 8 lbs. 12 ounces, Haruna Sakura was a healthy baby girl, if slightly larger than expected from her petite mom. Little wisps of light pink hair, mostly translucent in the light, peeked out from the dark pink hospital-issued hat on her tiny head. Matching pink lashes fluttered against her red, slightly wrinkly face. Tiny lips parted in a yawn, a whine leaving the baby as she adjusted. This resulted in a tiny hand leaving the blankets, capturing the older sibling's attention.

Mebuki and Kizashi waited with bated breath, wondering how she'll respond. Enraptured, Bara did the first thing that came to mind.

A small hand reached out slowly.

Kizashi gulped quietly.

Mebuki stilled, keeping the baby in place.

Bara, with her eyes narrowed, softly poked the tiny hand of baby Sakura.

Sakura shifted and reflexively wrapped her hand around the slightly bigger finger.

Kizashi's eyes watered, and he looked at his wife, trying to communicate his joy over the utter cuteness of the scene. Mebuki, chuckled inwardly, shifting to the side to give space for Bara to sit on the bed with her while Kizashi wiped his tears with his uninjured hand.

Out in the streets of Konoha, the warmth of spring brought new life, and peace settled over the village as night came.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! Still trying to figure out FanFiction's formatting... ^^''

Present Ages:

Haruno Bara: 5 years old

Neji, TenTen, Lee: 1 year old

Sakura and the Rookie 9: Newborns


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the related franchise. Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of "Cherry Blossoms and Rose Buds"! I'm still trying to work out a writing style that works for the story, so it may be a bit different from last chapter.

Special thanks to Starsarebright for reviewing, and to all the follows and faves. I'm so happy people enjoy this story like I do!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **2\. Homecoming**

 _Early April, '85 A.S._

-10 days after Sakura's Birth-

 _(Haruno Residence)_

Looking out the sitting room window to the front yard, Bara's light green eyes swept over the budding cherry blossoms in the tree outside. Soon, spring would be in Konohagakure.

The clock in the corner of the room ticked, filling the silence. A few moments later, it chimed gently three times to signify the time.

The five-year old's head was propped on one hand with the elbow resting on the low table in middle of the room. She sighed softly.

Absentmindedly, her other hand idly played with a white stuffed-bunny accented with light pink features that she picked out for her little sister. Soft pink satin lined the ears, and the kanji for 'Sakura' were stitched elegantly on the right arm.

The minutes wore on.

Bara pouted.

Where were they? She wondered, glancing towards the clock. Kizashi told her he would be back with Mebuki and Sakura no later than four in the afternoon, but she was just too excited to see her little sibling again.

After meeting Sakura a little more than a week ago, Bara was extremely excited to bring her little sister home.

 _..._

 _(Konoha General Hospital)_

-8 days prior, 2 days after Sakura's Birth-

Bara spent most of her time at the hospital by Mebuki's side or beside the hospital-issued crib where the tiny, pink-haired baby slept.

It was always so fascinating to watch Sakura sleep: her little tummy rose and fell with every breath, her pale pink eyelashes kissed her rosy cheeks. There were even times when she moved her arms and legs! This was most exciting to Bara.

Though, to Bara, Sa-chan—as she called Sakura—was very clumsy. The baby's arms waved randomly and sluggishly, and when she kicked her tiny feet, her kicks were uncoordinated. When she voiced these observations to Mebuki and Kizashi, the parents laughed at the five-year old stating that was normal for babies.

"She's learning how to move her arms." Mebuki informed her one day while resting in the room. After days of rest and a few postpartum healing sessions from the medic nin, Mebuki looked better rested and almost at full strength. Her leaf green eyes twinkled with mirth as she looked from Bara to her husband.

Kizashi nodded, looking up from where he was holding (cuddling) Sakura. "Ah," he agreed, continuing his wife's statement. "There is a lot more to her world now that she's not in her mommy's tummy." He looked down to the babe, cooing. "Isn't that right, my Blossom?"

Bara sweat dropped while Mebuki laughed softly at his antics. As if sensing her mother and sister's mirth, Sakura blearily blinked her greyish eyes in response to her father's ministrations.

 _..._

 _(Haruno Residence)_

-Present Time-

Now, nearly one week later, it was time to bring her Sa-chan home.

To prepare the house for mother and baby's arrival, Kizashi was tasked with final preparations: cleaning everything to prevent sickness to the newborn's immune system, baby-proofing the house, and running last minute errands for extra diapers, formula, and other baby needs. And the whole time, Bara was right beside him.

("You forgot the newborn baby diapers." "Tou-san, she's a BABY, she's too small for that dress." "The crib should go over there, that way she can look out the window at the cherry blossoms when they bloom.")

It took a lot of work, but it was worth it.

Now, Bara waited with the nice old woman from next door while Kizashi went to pick up mom and baby from the hospital. Her eyes swept over the living area one last time to check the pink and white decorations she put up with Kikyo-baa's help.

Her eyes lingered on the banner the two put up just an hour ago: _Welcum_ was scribbled out and re-written properly as _Welcome Home Sakura._ Kikyo-baa had to help her at some points (darn it, some Kanji were difficult!) but overall it came out nicely.

The sound of the key turning in the door broke Bara from her reverie. The little girl hugged the bunny close to her, and popped up to her feet just as Kizashi opened the door.

Soft voices of the couple filled the entryway to the home as mother and baby entered the house. Kizashi closed the door behind them.

Bara gripped the bunny tighter as they walked around the wall separating the entryway from sight. Kikyo-baa chuckled quietly as she observed the excited little girl. To calm Bara from literally bouncing off the wall, the older woman smoothed her fingers over the child's hair, calming her.

Mebuki's face came around the corner first, her eyes widening in surprise at the decorations. She quickly spotted the banner (grammatical mistake and all) and couldn't help but smile lovingly at the people in the room.

"Tadaima~" The new mother greeted quietly. She came over and kneeled to the excited child, hugging her close with one arm.

Bara nuzzled the blonde woman, closing her eyes in happiness at having her family home. "Welcome back." She stood on her tip toes, raising slightly to look over Mebuki's shoulder to look at Kizashi as he walked in, carrying a blanket wrapped bundle. Bara gasped softly in happiness and excitement.

She was here!

Mebuki released the now squirming child, grinning at her excitement. She stood up and greeted her kind neighbor, thanking the older woman for the help. Kikyo smiled openly at the young mother, ushering her to sit down and rest. Mebuki tried to decline the older woman's fussiness but Kikyo was having none of that!

"Yes, you have recovered. Quite nicely, in fact. The medic-nin are more efficient than in my day." Kikyo told her frankly. "But it is different being at home with a new baby. Now sit here and I'll fix you something to liven you up." She chastised the younger woman kindly.

Mebuki's objections died in her throat, her mouth closing. The blonde blushed at the motherly affection she was receiving from the normally reserved woman. "Er… Hai…" She stuttered out, before smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Kikyo-san."

The older woman reassured her it was fine before going to warm up the light refreshments her and Bara made earlier that day.

Meanwhile, Bara was bouncing slightly on her toes as Kizashi walked into the room with Sakura.

"Oooh…" The small child mumbled excitedly. She fidgeted with the stuffed toy, wanting to finally spend more time with her sibling.

Kizashi grinned, coming to Mebuki's side and handing the mother the little baby. "What, no hello for me?"

Green eyes met blue-grey as man and child stared off.

Kizashi's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Bara's eyes were blank, humorless.

Mebuki adjust Sakura's fitted cap gently over her little ears and loosened the blankets they carried her in outside. Kikyo came back and set some food and drinks on the side table, before taking a seat in the chair beside the young mother. As she looked at the babe, she complimented to the mother on the beautiful baby.

Kizashi smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Bara's eyes conveyed nothing.

Sakura happened to open her eyes, waking up from her nap. She let out a small whine, shifting at the temperature change as her blankets were removed, leaving her in the warm mint-green footie clothes with pink stitching.

Bara's attention left Kizashi as the little sound captured all her interest. She nearly teleported across the room to Mebuki's side to see the baby.

Unbeknownst to her, Bara's sudden movement made Kizashi, who was going to scoop her up into a hug, stumble forward. His arms wrapped around empty air.

Dramatic tears trailed down his face as he dejectedly talked under his breath. "Now that Sa-chan is home, Papa get no love." More tears left his eyes as the dull-pink haired man lamented over the loss of his Flower's affections (1).

Without even looking up, Mebuki called out to her husband. "Anata."

The man snapped out of his mood, appearing by her side much like Bara had. Mebuki smiled at him and together, the family bonded over the new life among them.

With a warm feeling budding in her chest, Bara's eyes lit up, twinkling as she and Sakura made eye contact again. Unfortunately, for the small baby, this was all her energy allowed, thus she closed her eyes, descending into slumber in her mother's arms.

"Welcome home Sakura…"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the second chapter of CB and RB!

(1) In chapter 1, Kizashi referred to Bara as "my flower" as a term of endearment.


End file.
